parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Barney Bag
The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help the kids with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 6. It first appeared in the episode The Queen of Make-Believe, and for a final time in Birthday Olé. Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and the children would sing a song about it. Lyrics: * WellI've been looking in my Barney Bag * And I found alot of things. * Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. * And even some old string. * So let's ask ourselves a question, * "What can we make today?" * With imagination and the Barney Bag * We'll see what we can make today * Yeah! * See what we can make today. Trivia: * In "Artemis Live! In New York City" after the first verse is sung, the kids sing it again. This version was also used on the album "Barney's Favorites Volume. 2". * An early version of the Barney Bag was used in Season 1. * At 40 appearances, this song is the second most used original Barney song used on the series, despite being discontinued in 1999. Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make: Season 1 # The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot # Playing It Safe - Box Cars # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes # What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks # I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs # Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments Season 2 # Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder # May I Help You? - Funny Fishes # Look at Me, I'm 3! - Things to put in Luna's Birthday Presents # Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites # A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles # Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) # Artemis Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart, but was kidnapped by Winnie the Pooh before they even showed it to the audience # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) Season 3 # If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes # On the Move - A Memory Book # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit # Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Artemis' Car # Hat's Off to BJ - A very special spare cap for Danny # Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to Danny!) Season 4 # Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors # Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank # We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines # It's Tradition - Family Flags # Going on a Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands # Let's Eat - Place Mats # Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans # All Mixed Up - Paper Suns Season 5 # Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) # Barney's Band - Musical Instruments # Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets # A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns # A Package of Friendship - A Picture Frame Season 6 # Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies # A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes # You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces # Birthday Olé (last appearance) - Shakers and Maracas